Dream: Anxiety
by Landarma
Summary: One-shot. She remembers his happy face and feeling of his hand holding hers firmly, just before she lost him in the crowds. AU, Dream, OOC-ness. Rating for safety. Warning: Vague mention of child abuse at the end.


**Dream: Anxiety**

Summary: She remembers his happy face and feeling of his hand holding hers firmly, just before she lost him in the crowds. AU, Dream, OOC-ness.

Warning: Possible grammatical errors, typos, scenes do not make sense, vaguely mentioned 'child abuse'.

 **Disclaimer: I do not have KH series, nor characters.**

* * *

One moment, he was holding her hand tightly, the next moment, he was gone. Aqua had not felt his grip loosening, but when she turned her face to a booth where he supposed to be, he was not there.  
Her little raven-haired boy was missing.

The blue-haired girl could not recall what happened clearly. The place where the event(What event? She barely remembers) held was very crowded, and she was afraid of losing the younger boy who's standing besides her. Some children already got lost in the crowds, it seems. She could feel the boy's hand holding hers firmly as they were walking booth to booth.

The raven-haired boy smiled wide, looking at his caretaker. She smiled back, still holding his hand. A booth in the corner caught their eyes. The boy's amber eyes were gleaming with excitement; he urged her to see what's in the booth by pulling her hand.

And then it happened.

She was distracted by something – she could not remember what it was either – and the next moment, she noticed he's missing.

"Van!" Aqua called the boy out loud, but no response. "VANITAS!"

For the next couple hours, there was no sighting of the missing raven-haired boy. Anxiously, she was still standing there, hoping he find her.  
'Don't worry, Aqua.' Glancing at an event staff, she thought. 'He's not a child anymore. He is old enough to take care of himself. Surely...'

Then she saw it.

A smoke-like, dark sphere-shaped thing, floating way above, near the ceiling, was pulsing and slowly moving around. Beams of faint light radiated through cracks of foggy surface.  
 _What is this thing?_ She simply stared at it until the thing dispersed, leaving no trace.

While waiting for any news about the missing boy, a mid-aged woman approached the blue-haired girl.  
"Excuse me, I heard your boy is missing..."  
"Yes, ma'am. Have you seen him? He has messy black hair and amber eyes, I don't think it's hard to spot him."  
"Well, I think I saw something strange when I went to wash my hands… No, it's not here. I was at the other building nearby. You know, the building where the exhibition takes place..." The woman wrote the name of building and floor on the paper(probably pamphlet?) and handed it to the girl.

As Aqua set her foot on the other building, she understood why it was called 'Blue Venus', for everything inside was blue. Blue flowers, water dyed with blue, et cetera. The 'exhibition' seemed to be part of current event, but at this point, her vision became blurry. She tried to go further, but no avail.

 _Perhaps, I supposed to meet Ventus here._  
It was her last thought before waking up from this dream.

Aqua opened her eyes slowly, turned her head and picked up alarm clock. It was 5:24 AM. Still early time to get up, but she was fully awake now. She sighed, slid out of her bed.

'Dream is dream, isn't it?' But the foreboding feeling still bothered the blue-haired girl. She fixed her rumpled hair, then stepped out of her bedroom, head to the boys' room.

Two boys, one with gravity-defying dirty blond hair, another with messy, spiky raven black hair were sleeping in their beds. The raven-haired boy's face was twisted in agony, as if he's having some nightmare. His hands were grasping sheet tightly, and Aqua could see a large, still fresh scar across the pale knuckle on the boy's left hand. She gently put her hand on his scarred hand and whispered. "It's okay. You'll be safe here."  
His grasp loosened, small sigh escaped between his lips.

P.S.

"Don't worry, that old geezer won't take them away at any time soon." After breakfast, Terra said to Aqua, reading newspaper. "He should be punished for what he had done to them."  
Aqua nodded, however the very dream never left her head, and the anxiety as well. She bit her lower lip.

 _Maybe you will be safe here. Maybe. We'll promise._

* * *

Evil Authoress L's Note:

\- This one-shot is based on my dream.  
\- In the dream, there was Vanitas, though I don't know why. So I substituted my dream-self with Aqua for proper(?) fanfiction.  
\- It is my first attempt to write KH fanfiction with BbS characters. Since it's AU, characters may be out-of-character.  
\- Remember most of this is dream. There're some scenes that may not make sense at all or no explanation at all, like 'smokey dark sphere'. In my dream, it was just there without any explanation.  
\- In the dream, there's no mention of 'exhibition', though the said building can be part of the 'event'.  
\- My dream-self despised all-blue decorations.  
\- In the dream, there's no scar on the boy's hand.  
\- The ending is quite abrupt, for I had no idea how to end it while writing it...


End file.
